Hell Knight Jodiah
Summary Hell Knight Jodiah is a character created by EliminatorVenom. Appearance and Personality Jodiah is a red-skinned demon, measuring 2,10 meters and weighing 200 kg. He is very muscular, and he sports completely red-and-yellow eyes and mouth - just like flaring magma - and black goat horns as well. He has spikes and hideous mouths scattered over his body (Altough there are only few mouths on his body; Specifically only on his shoulders, knees and one on his belly). He has clawed ebony nails and white fangs instead of teeth, and he has retractile black bat-like wings on his back. His appearance is very imposing and fear-inducing, intimidating angels and demons alike just by looking at them. His armor is completely ebony, being made of thick plates of hellish metals and with the skeleton of a demon engraved on his armor: The head, torso and shoulders of the skeleton being located on the breastplate, the arms and hands on the armplates and gloves, legs and feet on the greaves and boots. He also wears a metallic belt with a skull with flaring eyes serving as an ornament. Hanging from the back of the breastplate, Jodiah haves a cape made with the fur of the Cerberus. Jodiah is a very strange demon, for he has the typical characteristics of a demon: Evil, destructive, brutal, sadist, cruel and disturbing, while also having interesting traits such as loyalty, courage, honor and determination. Also, he is very intimidating and serious, something that scares most demons, angels, humans and aliens that he talks to. He can make friendships and joke with people, but it is rare to him to do any of these two things. But it is very common to people grow to admire him, thanks to his honor and courage, such as when an angel beaten Jodiah in combat, but refused to kill him. Much later, the same angel was attacked by many demons and was getting overpowered... But Jodiah showed up and commanded them to stop. When they refused, Jodiah killed all demons within mere seconds. Also, he already saved people that he deemed "worthy", such as The Pale Servant. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A | 4-C | Unknown. At least High 2-A, possibly much higher Name: Jodiah. Aliases: Hell Knight Jodiah, The 5th Ring of the 9th Circle, The Dark Knight. Origin: -//- Gender: Male. Age: Over 10 billion years; Ageless. Classification: Demon, Hellish Knight. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, A skilled combatant and sorcerer, Regeneration (Mid), Ultimate Slicing/Piercing, Blood Manipulation, Despair Manipulation, Fear Inducement, Fire and Hellfire Manipulation, Ice and Hellice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Earth Manipulation Metal Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Portal Creation, Ethereal Form, Demon Physiology, Air and Dark Air Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Necromancy, Lava Manipulation, Unholy Manipulation, Karma Manipulation, Immunity to Disease, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, and Magic | All the previously mentioned ones, plus Nothingness Manipulation, Death Inducement, Probability Manipulation, Ultimate Burning/Freezing, Regeneration (Mid-High), Time Manipulation, Resurrection, Reality Warping. Immune to Fire, Hellfire, Heat, Cold and Lava | All of the previous ones on a larger scale, Boundary Manipulation, Physical Godhood, Living Anomaly (Type 1, possibly 2), Enlightenment. Attack Potency: Continent Level, certain abilities ignore conventional durability (Managed to K.O. a steel beast that was the size of a continent with a double punch) certain abilities ignore conventional durability | Star Level (On his training against Lucifer, Lucifer threw stars at him, and Jodiah exploded them with his punches. Note that these stars were much bigger than our sun). | Unknown. At least High Multiversal+ (Killed a 5 dimensional being by simply staring at him), possibly much higher Speed: Relativistic+ w/ Speed of Light attack speed (Moved and reacted at 90% of the speed of light; His slashes were so quick that they warped light and could keep up with it) | FTL+ (At least eighty times faster than light) w/ MFTL+ travel speed (Able to travel from one side of a hellish universe to the other side withing less than a fraction of a second). | Immeasurable (Too quick to even allow 5D beings to react; Said that it would require "higher dimensional gods" to even hit him) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (To train his muscles, he casually bench-presses moons that are 2X larger than our moon with ease on a daily basis) | Stellar+ (Can lift neutron stars) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Continent Class (Able to tear apart large countries with his punches) | Stellar | Immeasurable Durability: Continent Level+ (Survived a slash that would split South America in half) | ' Star Level' by himself, Multi-Solar System with his armor (Could easily tank the explosion of a star of the size of Eta Carinae by himself; Survived Ares' strongest attacks on a row, with the first one destroying a star system, and the following ones having the same power as the previous one, although he only survived it thanks to his armor), his powers make it difficult to kill him. | Unknown (Stated that it would take an entire pantheon of higher dimensional gods to defeat him) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite normally (On the III War of Hell, he fought for 4 billion years nonstop, only getting slightly tired from the effort) Range: Hundreds of kilometers | Stellar | Immeasurable. Standard Equipment: *''Ragnarök:'' Ragnarök is Jodiah's main weapon; It is a ebony bastard sword with a red straight edge, red nordic runes engraved on the blade, a black metallic skull on the handle, and spikes on the bottom of the hilt. The sword measures 1,64 meters and weighs (Very surprisingly) over 10 tons. It was a sword forged when the Ragnarök began, and sent back on time to Jodiah, so he could wield it. Ragnarök is extremely durable and strong, crafted out of the strongest from the darkest pits of Hell, smelted on the Nether with a fire that could devour even stars and souls, etched with millions of souls of dead heroes and monsters. Ragnarök has Multi-Solar System+ '''durability and '''Star+ to Large Star Level slicing capacities, and it also appears to have the ability to perform spatial slashes/stabs (Slicing/stabbing through any conventional defense) and, at the same time, it has resistance to spatial-based attacks (It can effectively block spatial attacks that ignores durability). Ragnarök has the ability to emit destructive energy, open portals to another realms/universes and to cause Total Event Collapse via certain techniques. Also, Ragnarök was shown projecting a thin beam of Anti-Force, altough it "drains the blade's energy", according to Jodiah. *''Maim:'' Maim is Jodiah's secondary weapon of choice; It is a black and blue, large metallic slab that seems to actually have no practical use. However, when wielded, it will morph into any weapon, according to the user's will. Jodiah usually summons it as a large black curved sword with a blue edge and aura, a black and blue spear or as black and blue crossbow, however that isn't a rule, and Jodiah adapts to his necessities. Maim, unlike Ragnarök, was forged on Hell quite recently, to his use only. Maim isn't as powerful or durable as Ragnarök, put it still packs a punch (DC:' Star+ Level'. Durability: Large Star Level). However, the special thing about this weapon is that it has a variety of interesting capacities. Firstly, Maim destroys both body, life-force, mana, magic, soul, essence and mind of anyone who is struck by it. So, even people who are durable enough to withstand Maim's attacks, they may be still affected on his soul, mind, essence, etc. Secondly, Maim regenerates. Not only itself (Its regeneration is High Level), but it also the user (But only to Low-High degrees). Third, with it, Jodiah's acid, soul and poison manipulation doubles, enabling him to perform insane feats that would be normally beyond his capacities. However, Maim has a drawback: It slowly decimates Jodiah's sanity. However, to compensate that, Jodiah has full conscience of that and he can dispel Maim at any time, and he can wait until his sanity regenerates (10 hours of use = 10 minutes of rest. That means that, after some time of using, it becomes unpractical to use it again on battle). *''Armor of the Behemoth:'' The Armor of the Behemoth is a special armor - although not exactly unique - that carries this name for two reasons: Firstly, the smiths that created this armor are Behemoths. Secondly, because of this armor's insane durability capacities. This armor is incredibly thick, and the Hell Knight can reach 2,18 meters just by using this armor, where normally he's "only" 2 meters tall. This armor is shaped to give a fiery-like appearance to Jodiah, and the armor itself got Multi-Solar System durability, and it weighs "the same as Earth's moon" according to official descriptions. The Armor also enhances Jodiah's healing abilities, and grants him Magical, Holy, Unholy and Mental Resistance. Thanks to the Holy resistance that the armor grants, it is a invaluable asset when fighting against Seraphims. Intelligence: Genius; Extremely experient and skilled combatent, melee weapon user, hand-to-hand combatent, thrown weapon user and long-range weapons (Guns not included). Extreme skill and ingenuity on battle tactics, academic subjects, philosophy, sorcery, psychology, anatomy (Of many species and races) and etc. Weaknesses: Vulnerable to holy energy; Tires quickly when walking on hallowed ground. Feats: RESTRICTED -//- UNRESTRICTED - Exploded stars with his punches. ELDER EYE -//- Notable Attacks/Techniques: Powers *''Demon Physiology:'' Jodiah is a demon, and thanks to that, he has many supernatural traits (But also some weaknesses). He is much stronger, faster, durable and advanced than a normal human, while also being immune to fire, hellfire, lava, heat and cold. However, thanks to that physiology, he is also weak against holy energies/objects, and he can't walk/stand on hallowed ground (Churches, sacred rivers, godly realms such as the Olympus...) for long quantities of time without getting severely weakened. *''Hellfire & Hellice Manipulation:'' Jodiah can freely control hellfire and hellice to greater and lesser extents. Hellfire is a much hotter type of fire with unholy properties, while hellice is a much colder type of ice with unholy properties, so he can cause extra damage against holy creatures and affect otherwise unhittable beings. Jodiah's control of these two elements is so great that he can instantly explode a hellish country at will with his hellfire manipulation, and atomize divine metals with his hellice manipulation. Abilities -//- Techniques ''-//-'' Forms Restricted: Jodiah is a incredibly powerful demon, but thanks to that, he rarely enjoys his battles and neither they are fair (He may be a demon, but he is a knight as well, after all), so he placed a seal on himself that restricts his powers to much lower levels. However, should he die while his powers are restricted, he revives on Hell, now unrestricted and without the seal. Unrestricted: ''Jodiah has a good reason to limit himself, otherwise, he'd obliterate most of his foes too easily. This is Jodiah's true power, and his fury is completely unleashed on this form. However, to compensate that, he has one drawback: If he dies while unrestricted, he won't be automatically revived on Hell, altough he can bypass that by preparing himself/with the help of his minions. ''The Elder Eye: Jodiah, just like the greatest demons, managed to achieve enlightnment and complete understanding of time, space, reality, nonexistance and dimensions (He is one of the few non-ininite dimensional beings that can directly stare into a infinite dimensional being without getting insane). However, such knowledge is dangerous, for he could become apathetic to Hell - the place that he sworn to protect and serve - and he would eventually become a dark, neutral, unreachable entity, so he sealed all of that knowledge and power within an amulet - a bronze amulet that appears to be one of the eyes of the Great Demon Bagul. Should Jodiah dress the amulet, he will acquire all of his powers and knowledge once again, and transcend even Hell itself. Jodiah sworn that he'd never use the amulet, except on times of great necessities. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted | The Elder Eye Gallery Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Demons Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Sword Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Soul Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Boundary Users Category:Metal Users Category:Air Users Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Regeneration Users